


Little mouse man

by FandomTrashcan



Series: Bloody RED and beautiful [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fake suicide attempt, Female Pronouns for Grell Sutcliff, Just warning you guys, Mental Instability, Other, just Grell being Grell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 16:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13462194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomTrashcan/pseuds/FandomTrashcan
Summary: Grell posing as a butler. She was bored and people and deaths are amusingNo one else seemed to agree though.Well, she didn't care about other people all that much.





	Little mouse man

**Author's Note:**

> I'M BACK. 
> 
> Are you guys ready for more Grell
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: Mental instability, murder, kidnapping (kind of), death, (fake) suicide attempt.  
> If I missed anything let me know. I just want you guys to have a good time reading.

Okay, she was not enjoying herself..... Damn it. She was posing as the personal butler of Angelina, she was supposed to call her madam Red 

 

R **e** _D_

 

or my lady. She prefers the latter. When it was just the two of them, it was fine. She could just be herself. An _insane_ maniac. She may _or_ may not be self aware. Angelina had one request though. “Grell my darling, I don’t know how to bring this up but….. LEAVE THE MIDSECTIONS  INTACT NEXT TIME!!!” Woops, she went a little too far down with her chainsaw. “Oh, but my dear, we can just sew the halves back together. If anything it’s easier to rip the womb out of the undeserving bitch’s belly.” A little too far down being **slicing them in half**. Her precious Red was not amused. She had to impress and please her dear Angelina.

 

And enter the demon.

 

Or Bassy.

 

He was fun. He got frustrated. He had a difficult time controlling his reaction towards Grell’s faked stupidity. So he was great. He had no clue what _G_ A ** _m_ E** they were playing. It was just more fun that way. If he could feel her non mortalness he was great at hiding it. She always liked a challenge. 

 

And those three little shits. Oh, Grell liked them. you had the glasses one, she was cute. The garden boy, also cute. And the flamethrower one, her kind of guy and cute when flustered. They took her so seriously. She had to be clumsy, but **DAMNIT** , she was going to have her **FUCKING** _FUN_!  So every time she messes up and they criticised her, she acted like she was about to kill herself. She had knives, windows, nooses and even a stake to burn herself on. It had been an hilarious month. The stake had been her favorite. Even Bassy looked frazzled when she did that. 

 

One time she actually hung herself and it was DELIGHTFUL! 

 

She could have hung there for W _eEK_ s. 

 

But her cover would be blown. So she had to be freed or free herself.

  
  


 

 

And don’t get her started on the _S_ O _ulL_ e _S_ S **bRaT**. The demon really picked the wrong child to make a contract with. He would get nothing out of this. He was truly one of the most obnoxious children Grell ever met. He spoiled all her fun, with his insults and his condescending attitude. 

 

And when he was present both her dear Angelina and Grell needed to be on high alert. 

 

They listened in silence, both suited for that roll. Angelina as a born woman and Grell as a staff member, a mousy looking man. She hated how she had to make herself look. But Grell could _restrain_ herself, for the time being. Most people wouldn’t give them the time of day. Even if Angelina was a noble. 

 

And it _F_ U **c** _k_ in **G** **Su** _cK **Ed**_. 

 

But business continued as usual. Them slicing up those **WHORES** , more precise than in the beginning. They usually tried to keep them alive for as long a possible now. They made no real progress though. 

 

No children for Angelina

 

No chance of being a true woman for Grell.

 

But OOOoooOOooOoooOooh just you wait.

  
  
  
  
  


She was alway good at _TAKING_ what she wanted.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

And she would tear it right out of them if necessary. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I didn't think I would make a second part, but I did. Thanks to the nice commenter that supported me. (Didn't want to name you in case you don't want that, but you know who you are :D.)
> 
> But this was fun to write, even if it is just spiraling into insanity. I also figured out the "rich text" option. It's a little fickle, but I got it. Yay!
> 
> Maybe more like this in the future? 
> 
> Feedback is appriciated and I like comments


End file.
